headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Obscene finger gesture
An obscene finger gesture is a unique hand movement used when one wishes to express hate, anger or overall discord with another individual. It has also been referred to as flipping the bird, or giving one the middle finger. It is executed by closing the hand into a fist and positioning it vertically with the knuckles facing the intended target and the middle finger extended outward. It is considered a vulgar gesture and is not one that is used in polite company. Examples In Friday the 13th Part 2, invalid camp counselor Mark makes fun of the other campers who are running a mile down the Lake Trail at Packanack Lodge. Jeff, who was bringing up the lead in the run, turns and gives Mark the finger while smiling playfully at him. In the 1982 film Poltergeist, a group of young men make some lascivious gestures towards teenager Dana Freeling who responds with a devilish grin on her face before giving them the middle finger. The character of John Constantine is known to let loose with any profane word or gesture he can think of. In both comics and film, he is one of the few people to actually flip off the Devil and live to tell the tale. One example of this is in the 2005 film adaptation Constantine where the eponymous hero, upon suffering a mortal injury, extends his middle finger to Satan. In the British television series Being Human, the ghost character Annie Sawyer extends the middle finger to house guests visiting her ex fianc , Owen. Being a disembodied spirit, nobody could actually see her however. (Being Human: 1.1) In Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, the character of Ethel Hubbard flips the bird to Sheriff Cal Tucker after he tries to assuage her anger over finding teens from the Pinehurst Youth Development Center encroaching upon her farm. In the 1996 film Thinner, the Gypsy girl known as Gina Lempke flipped the bird to Billy Halleck, as well as other gestures because of Halleck's culpability in the death of her mother. In the 2014 slasher film Seed 2, two young women named Barbara and Chrissie are mucking about in a recreational vehicle. Chrissie makes a smart-ass comment of some kind, and Barbara responds with a smarmy smile, as well as an extended middle finger. The danger finger occasionally makes appearances on AMC's The Walking Dead. The first appearance was in "Still" when Beth Greene gives Daryl Dixon the middle finger during their argument at the campsite. In "Swear", Tara Chambler gives Rachel the middle finger after Rachel spits on the ground to show her dislike of Tara. Tara Chambler gives Rachel the middle finger a second time, much like before in "Something They Need". Negan flips the bird to the Alexandrians as they drive off in "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". Another AMC series that makes use of the middle finger is Preacher. In the sixth episode of season two, "Sokosha", Jesse Custer tries to capture the attention of a passenger in a moving truck, who then gives him the finger. See also * Appearances of obscene finger gestures ---- Category:Explicit content Category:Constantine (2005)/Miscellaneous